


Room no. 16

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: The people on the room 17 were not able to rest that night.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Room no. 16

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit smut inspired by Shakira's Lo hecho está hecho

With a roll of his eyes, he waves Sooil away, giggling red-faced Minsoo hanging from the older's arm. Wooseok knew this was going to happen, they came in here to have a drink because Minsoo needed a night out and with alcohol included after being unfairly fired from his job where he had slaved over for a couple of years now.

Sooil offered to drive Wooseok home but the younger had turned the offer down, his friend should focus on taking care of his boyfriend instead.

Wooseok lifts his glass to his lips and dips his head back drinking the rest of the brown liquor down. A groan coming up his throat right after because of the burn the alcohol makes him feel.

He should have left earlier with Yein but Minsoo had taken hold of Wooseok's arm and refused to let go. While he still doesn't feel like going back to his lonely apartment he makes a move to stand up, already thinking about what to fix up for a late dinner

The bright blue drink that is placed in front of him on the table stops him. Wooseok glances up following the hand that lets go of the drink, up the white shirt until he's facing the young faced waiter who offers him a small smile.

"From the gentleman over there." His dark eyes glance somewhere behind Wooseok and he follows his stare.

A young man, probably very close to his age, wearing a pair of navy blue slacks and a white button-down, matching blazer hanging on the back of his stool where he sits by the hotel's bar.

Wooseok is thankful for the Lasik he got a few years ago, as he gives the stranger a quick examination across the bar. Ignoring the voice -that sounds a lot like Yein- inside his mind that tells him to just walk past the stranger, he takes the seat on his side, holding the drink the gentleman so _kindly_ bought him.

He's not proud of how quickly he ends up being shoved against the handsome stranger's hotel room door. 

Their small talk was almost completely thrown outside the window from the get-go. They just needed to learn each other's names, to know what to call when they were locked inside the bedroom. The desire in Jinhyuk's eyes was unbidden and Wooseok's did the same.

"Ah!" The gasp is ripped from Wooseok's lips as Jinhyuk's mouth finds that sensitive spot connected his neck and shoulder, the grin he feels against his skin the only warning he gets before the bite comes. 

His hands tangle in slicked-back hair, fingers breaking the form the hair product had made, as he rolls his head to the side to give more space for Jinhyuk to work on with his skilled mouth.

Wooseok knows he's going to struggle tomorrow to cover the bruises on his neck before going off to work but at the moment he couldn't care less about it, much more interested in how _good_ this stranger sucks on his skin.

He pushes himself off the door and guides them to the bed that is still made, without exchanging any words Wooseok pushes Jinhyuk to lay down on the bed.

Its when he's taking his shirt off that Wooseok catches a glimpse of gold making its way from Jinhyuk's finger and into the pocket of his slacks before the older starts taking off his clothing too.

Wooseok must be more intoxicated than he thought if he had not noticed the feeling of something other than skin when Jinhyuk's hands had slipped under his shirt on the few makeout sessions they've had on the elevator and against the door.

When his eyes fall on Jinhyuk's hardened length, Wooseok feels his mouth water. It's long, as expected from his build, but the girth is also good and to be blunt, its a good looking dick, one that Wooseok is sure would feel amazing in his mouth.

But he doesn't know if the other male is clean and he's more desperate to feel it  _ inside  _ him than in his mouth. Maybe later, if they still feel up to it and Jinhyuk swears he's clean. Sucking on latex can't compare to the taste and feel of a naked cock in his mouth.

Jinhyuk pulls him into the bed once he finishes undressing, climbing on top of him with ease, his lips revisiting the marks he made blossom on his neck and adding more on his chest, his tongue flicking Wooseok's nipple before sucking it into his mouth, his fingers paying attention to the other one.

Wooseok shivers and gasps, breathy moans rewarding Jinhyuk's care. Jinhyuk places three of his fingers on top of Wooseok's swollen red lips and the younger parts them so the digits slide inside, pressing down on his tongue.

He sucks on them, tongue moving between them, making sure to coat them as much as possible in saliva before Jinhyuk takes them out, a husky curse leaving him hips before praise does.

Wooseok hears the noise of a bottle being uncapped and moments later Jinhyuk parts his legs open wide with his own, slick fingertips finding his entrance and circling it, teasing him with little pressure until Wooseok is whining for him to stop playing.

His heartbeat picks up, the flames inside of his belly grow as one of Jinhyuk's fingers slides inside of him, all the way up to the knuckle. The drag of it moving back out and back inside is good, Jinhyuk's mouth on Wooseok's chest taking away any discomfort Wooseok could be feeling.

The second finger feels great and the third one feels amazing, the stretch of Jinhyuks fingers scissoring Wooseok's hole, the feel of them against his inner walls, the sparks that light up in his vision when they press against that bundle of nerves inside of him, all of it reduce Wooseok into a begging sputtering mess, high pitched whines and cries ripped from his throat.

Wooseok doesn't get to miss Jinhyuk's fingers after the older slides them out. His hands grab fistfuls of the bedsheets in anticipation as the rubbery head of Jinhyuk's length presses against his puckered hole, the lube doing its job of easing its slide inside of him but not enough for Wooseok's back to not arch off the bed as he feels that peculiar burn of being stretched wider than the fingers do.

A stretch so good that Wooseok can't help the loud moan that bubbles up his throat and into the otherwise silent room.

Jinhyuk waits for Wooseok to ask him to move and once he does, he starts rolling his hips, at first gentle and slow, as if they were _lovers_ and he didn't want to hurt him, as if he cared for him.

And it feels good, too good.

Wooseok wraps his legs around Jinhyuk's waist, rolls his hips up against Jinhyuk's to take him in deeper, needy whines escaping him when Jinhyuk refuses to go any harder.

"I won't break," Wooseok manages to say, eyes locking with Jinhyuk's. "Fuck me." He snaps, ankles pushing Jinhyuk closer.

Thankfully, Jinhyuk obeys him.

This is not romantic, there is no a _tomorrow_ for them, for this. All they have is this stolen moment and they should do the most of it.

They fucked. That's what they did. Jinhyuk fucked him as hard as Wooseok asked him to and Wooseok enjoyed it, not caring once if anyone heard them outside the hotel room if the people next door were groaning and calling reception to complain.

Wooseok climaxes first, after Jinhyuk kept on abusing that spot inside of him that made his eyes roll back, the pulsing and tightening of him around Jinhyuk is what pulls the older male to follow him.

They take a break, neither bothering to try holding a conversation, then they go back at it again, this time Wooseok is on top of Jinhyuk, trembling thighs as he bounces in Jinhyuk's lap, the bed protests but not as much as the headboard does later when Wooseok is on all fours, moans, and cries muffled by the pillow in which he shoves his face into.

Without intending to, Wooseok stays the night, sleeping next to Jinhyuk who ends up as tired and satisfied as him.

He thankfully wakes up before the older male, freshens up in the bathroom and puts his clothes back on, glancing at the handsome stranger that is still passed out on the bed.

Wooseok ends up leaving a note behind, the voice inside his mind again ending up ignored.

_"Hope the people on the room 17 didn't complain too much."_

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T CHEAT KIDS CHEATING IS BAD!
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome and very appreciated!  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
